Ned's Declassified SSG To: Everything In Between
by Isabella Mosely
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the field trip? From junior high prom, to graduation, a steamy summer, and entering High School, read on as Ned and his best friends conquer each of these feats, with romance, friendship, angst, and weasels. Read&Review!
1. SSG To: Emotions

**Disclaimer: Hey there readers! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction story of mine; Not really my first shot at writing, I've been writing here and there for a while, but haven't decided to share it until now. I've read a few other "NDSSG" stories on here, and decided that I wanted to create my own and make sure to not disappoint anyone, or make any terrible mistakes. And believe me…there are a couple out there that kind of make me scratch my head and go "Huh?" All in all, I hope I get a fair trial, I tried my best to incorporate what I thought I should have as a writer, and I hope you as a reader can appreciate it and maybe even give up your opinions on it. I own nothing that incorporates with "NDSSG". Read and review! **

**Bold words in the story means it's a tip.**

**Anything italicized is either out of reality or a quotation.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter 1**: Survival Guide To: Emotions

Ned Bigby stood leaning against a locker passing some books over to Jennifer Mosely, whom he called Moze. As an extra precaution incase any freak accident should happen due to the now very under construction James K Polk, the school didn't want to take any chances of any of the students personal goods to be destroyed. A clean locker was highly advised with less personal belongings.

"All of this because of one pregnant weasel." Moze muttered to herself.

"Well not so much anymore. And you have to admit, the babies are really cute." Ned said.

"That is true, and Gordy seems to be getting attached to them." Moze said, looking off into the end of the hallway to see Gordy "mopping" with the weasel babies on his shoulders.

That was, until the mother weasel had yet again ran off with Gordy's prized morning snack on her back.

"WEASEL!" He exclaimed chasing after the creature.

The weekend was near and their time at Polk was coming to a crashing end in two weeks. It was a scary thought. Graduation was coming and with Crubbs not forbidding them to walk with the rest of the class, they felt change was imminent.

"So do we have any idea who's going to be valedictorian in our class?" Moze asked, trying to sort things out from her locker.

"Do we even have one of those for the end of 8th grade?" Ned asked.

"It's the end of the line for us here Ned, of course we're gonna have one." Moze said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, if anything I'd say either Cookie, Evelyn, possibly Albert Wormenheimer if he doesn't talk to the voice inside his head-"

"Don't forget the Oboe twins." Moze added.

"Yeah, but ever since the whole Missy makeover thing, haven't you noticed they kind of…" Ned began.

"Kind of what?" Moze questioned.

Then down the hallway came the oboe twins, with the jocks all around them, trying to make dates with them or even attempting to grab their attention. And yet no matter how hard they tried their efforts went in vain.

"I'm not even sure if it's the shyness or if Missy just has the power to turn people into lifeless creatures." Ned said.

"You win some, you lose some." She said shrugging.

"Or you know, maybe it could even be you." He said nudging her.

"Well, I guess that sounds reasonable, but I don't think I'd be on the list, you know how I get with public speeches." She replied shivering at the thought.

"Honestly if you would just take my tips on public speaking, it wouldn't be so bad." He said.

"I think I'll pass on picturing everyone in his or her underwear" She said.

"Not even me?" He said innocently.

"I've seen it, it's been done. Nothing special." She replied.

"Thanks, you really know how to make it sting!" He said mockingly hurt.

Moze laughed and began to clean up a little bit in her locker. "Anyways, just reminding you that prom, which by the way is next Friday, is apparently going to be the biggest Polk dance out of the three years we've been here. So you're going to have to get a tux sooner or later." She said with a sly grin.

"Well if the word prom is placed next to the word dance, it's a do or die situation and has every right to be the biggest Polk dance out of the three years we've been here. I don't even have tips on how to survive it yet. Do you even know what color you're wearing?" He asked almost panicking.

"Mmhm." She said, throwing the last few papers in the trash. "I'll be wearing red. Honestly you should have known this by now. My favorite color?"

"Right…" He replied laughing anxiously. "Sorry Moze, I just want this to be special for you. I don't want to mess anything up."

"You and I both know what happens when you try not to mess up, it kind of back fires on you." She said.

Ned looked down dismayed. Moze did have a point, whenever he had a scheme or devised any plot to stay out of trouble, it seemed to follow him.

"Look, I didn't think I'd ever go to a dance here at James K. Polk, with someone that I was seriously romantically involved with. As long as we go with the flow, have fun, it will be special for me. You don't need tips to achieve that." She continued with a reassuring smile. "Plus, we're going shopping with your mom for something for you to wear, remember?"

"I'll have to remind myself to write tips on how to survive that too." He said embarrassed.

Moze closed her locker and held out her hand to Ned, he took it graciously. She kept her glance on him feeling complete, she felt her brain turning into fruit salad and she could feel the butterflies forming in her stomach. They stopped over to one of the stairs, and situated themselves. Ned had put his arms around Moze as she easily relaxed into his embrace. Ned kissed her left temple than moved to her cheek, where than at that moment, Moze had turned her head and they shared a sweet innocent kiss. It was perfect, so perfect that they could swear that they heard soft music forming around them. It was completely evident to everyone who was on the field trip to Huffington Gardens & Gallery, that they had become an item, boyfriend and girlfriend, more than just best friends. And even though most of their friends had told them the same line "_It was bound to happen eventually_". Even though it'd been a couple days after the field trip. Moze and Ned were more inseparable than they've ever been. They felt they were going at the right pace, being cautious at times but then letting everything fall into place. They were crazy for each other, and going out opened their eyes to see much more of the features they liked about each other. Even with this newly found happiness, it was highly known that it was more of a slap to the face for Suzie Crabgrass, Ned's ex-girlfriend, even as she was in a newly reformed relationship with Loomer, but to what extent was she truly happy? Moze had tried to contact Suzie to make amends and explain. But all her calls went ignored, instant messages went unanswered, and even her email blocked from sending her mail. As for Ned, the wrath of Suzie started with a bonfire of luckily, discarded tips on his porch, the revival of the "Ned Bigby uses the Girls Bathroom" claim, and ending it off with a physical attack that was followed by the vicious words "We're through." Ned took out the guide and quickly jotted down the tip "**The best way to enjoy leisure time with a special someone, try the stairs**." Moze laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. With two weeks left for the school year, each moment was cherished and treasured. That was until the Steel Eagle stumbled upon them, via stairs. With a crash and very painful collision, the three best friends found themselves sprawled on the floor, with Lisa running down to Cookie's aid.

"Simon, really you've proven your point there's no need for the Steel Eagle." Lisa said exasperated.

"I'm sworn to protect you!" Cookie cried out.

"JUST TAKE OFF THE COSTUME!" Ned and Moze screamed.

With a quick change, Cookie had gotten back into his usual computer nerd attire, with Lisa still by his side.

"You know Lisa, I noticed your posse hasn't been following you around anymore." Moze said.

"Well after our pizza date, Simon and I worked out a schedule that basically takes up most of my time" Lisa said handing Moze her planner.

And it was true, for every day left in Lisa's book, Cookies name was filled in, with tiny hearts protruding. It looked like the computer nerd finally did get the girl.

"By the way, we found these stashed away in Simon's locker. I'm not sure of the relevance of them." Lisa said handing a colorful box to Ned.

Cookie stood behind her mouthing to Ned that inside were the friendship rings that Evelyn Wong had forced on him when she was still heavily obsessed with him.

"Thanks Lisa. We'll figure out what to do with them." Ned said.

"Lets go Simon, for our study date." Lisa said smiling, handing him her books.

"And right on time. See ya guys." Cookie said following after her. Ned opened the box and inside just as Cookie had told him, were the friendship rings.

"You know, even though Evelyn is intimidating and really off her haywire, she's got pretty good taste in jewelry.' Moze said.

Ned closed the box and stuffed it into his bag. "Yeah, I wonder how much it'll catch on for."

Moze shook her head and succumbed to one more passionate kiss. After releasing from the kiss, they stared longingly into each others eyes.

"You know it's funny how before I wasn't phased with just going to class, knowing I'd see you later anyway. And now, I don't want to leave your sight." Moze said.

"Relationships do crazy things to people I guess." Ned said smiling. Moze was about to initiate another kiss that would send him trembling in his knees. He held up his hand and stopped her. "Hold off on another kiss like that though or we'll be stuck here in the hallway with Crubbs to answer to."

Ned walked Moze over to Woodshop and quickly ran over to Life Science Extreme, before the late bell rang. Walking in he saw Loomer, still in his country club suit with a new platter of mini cheeses. And next to him was Suzie Crabgrass. She had deliberately changed her elective to claim she wanted to spend as much time with Loomer as possible, but Ned felt that she was partially doing it to spite him.

"Hey Bigby!" Loomer said from across the room.

Even though Loomer had the looks of someone who cleaned up for a better lifestyle, it was known that the term once a bully always a bully would follow him. Usually Suzie would have been appalled with the behavior, but since she knew it would be against Ned, she simply sat at their table, checking herself in a compact mirror.

"You have some fists to answer to." Loomer said, punching his fist into his palm.

"Yeah fists Bigby!" Crony said beside Loomer, with Buzz mimicking the moment on the other side.

"What did I do now?" Ned asked.

"We'll have to discuss those terms, after class." Loomer said, as Mr. Monroe entered the room to begin the lesson.

Ned sat down next to Cookie who looked at him sympathetically. He could take the beating but with the end of middle school coming, it started to get old to him. What concerned Ned more that the reason he was going to be beaten into a bloody pulp was because of Suzie. He looked over to her leaning on Loomer's arm lovingly as he fed her pieces of cheese. Her eyes pierced into him giving off a very unsettling feeling that included emotions stirring with guilt, fear, but mostly guilt. He quickly took out the guide and wrote, "**Guilt is tough to deal with, try not to make eye contact with the one you're feeling it for**." He sat in Life Science extreme for the next forty-five minutes highly uncomfortable. Should he attempt to talk with Suzie or just leave it be? He was incredibly happy with Moze, possibly more than he was with Suzie. What could be used against him were the years, the years he spent pining and adoring Suzie versus the years Moze had always been there. Still, though he knew things wouldn't have worked out regardless, he knew the signs led him to the right direction. Nothing he saw made him revert back to Suzie as strong as it led him to go to Moze. But even still, Ned knew the sting of rejection, the sting of getting hurt, and being crushed. He wanted to know at least, that he could come to good terms with Suzie, as friends, at least before graduation day. The bell had rung, and waiting outside for Ned, just as expected was Moze, with a new freshly made wooden dove. But before he could even get anywhere near Moze, Loomer and his minions had taken him off his feet and bashed him back into one of the lockers.

"Listen up Bigby and listen good. I don't want you going anywhere near Suzie, she's mine now. And since you have Jennifer-" Loomer said, sounding a little hurt. "I guess you think you win in this situation don't you?"

"I don't think anything about it. And I haven't been anywhere near Suzie." Ned explained.

Loomer thought about it in a flashback, seeing Ned in random parts of the school and seeing Suzie always a few steps behind or a few steps forward from him. Once he even saw Ned graze past her, even hitting her with his locker door by accident causing her to fall.

"Then how do you explain those times?" Loomer said roughly, clenching onto Ned's shirt.

"Guys, guys, guys! Enough with the fighting! Ned said he wasn't anywhere near Suzie, and I can confirm he wasn't." Moze said going towards him.

Loomer, Crony, and Buzz all looked at her questionably, until Loomer started looking at her in a dreamy way. "Hi Jennifer…" He said.

"Put him down." She said gravely.

And in a second, Loomer had dropped Ned onto the floor, taking Moze's hand in his. Repulsed by it, Moze quickly snatched her hand away, folding her arms.

"Billy, walk me to the water fountain please." Suzie said from behind them.

Loomer quickly obliged for again, his fear for Suzie was stronger than anything.

"And carry my books too." Suzie said, dropping about twelve books into his arm.

Suzie walked towards Moze, coming face to face. "Mosely." She said.

"Crabgrass." Moze said as intimidating as she could, but still she couldn't help feeling the pain of losing the one best friend she had who was actually a girl.

Suzie walked passed flipping her hair and looked back glaring at Moze until she turned the corner in the hallway. Moze sighed and helped Ned up from the floor, brushing him off.

"Do you wanna-" Ned began.

"No, no, lets just drop it. New subject." Moze said quickly.

"Moze, you do know **penting up emotions is a dangerous thing, especially when it comes back repeatedly no matter how many times you try to hide it**." He said.

"I know, but now's just not the time. New subject please?" She replied.

Ned cleared his throat and then looked at the wooden dove perching from her backpack. "Wow, you're really getting better at your craftsmanship." He said.

"I know, you should see the other ones, they're all made out of different types of wood, and Mr. Chopsaw said that he's going to enter them into a competition, I should have the results the day before graduation! Just please…don't destroy this project too and try to make up for it with flowers." She replied seriously.

Ned just laughed and thought silently to himself how he never figured out to this day, the true reason why Moze's rocking chair was thrashed to begin with. They kissed and held hands walking towards Ned's locker for some leisure time, until Suzie had gotten into their sight once again. Though she was being affectionate with Loomer, they could see that she still glanced over at them repeatedly, almost as if she were hoping Ned were watching her, getting jealous.

"You know, with all this constant following and frequent glances, I really feel like sometimes there's little puffs of green smoke fuming from her ears." She said attempting to hide behind Ned's locker door.

"Maybe I should give her the old jealousy tips." He said compiling post its of tips into his daily envelope.

"Or maybe talk to her?" She said quietly.

Ned looked at her questionable and laughed uneasily. "Talk to her? For what? I mean it's really not that big of a deal, and she hasn't been approaching me so I don't see why I should do the first move." He babbled on.

"Before I was your girlfriend, remember I was your best friend first. As your best friend, I think you should to talk to her, set things straight. As your girlfriend, I think you should do it, I'll be fine, I promise not to get jealous." She said.

"I know that, but I'm not sure if I'll be fine. Guilt's a really ugly emotion." He said frustrated.

"Just tell her what you feel. Maybe it won't be bad as it seems." She said trying to sound reassuring.

"And if she tries to pull a fast one on me?" He asked.

"I'll rip her to shreds." She said quickly.

Ned laughed and closed his locker, taking Moze into his arms, nuzzling her into his embrace. "There won't be any need. You're the girl for me. Not Suzie.."

Moze faltered, smiting herself for turning into mush immediately with his words. She was falling for Ned, way more than she expected, faster than she thought possible. And still it felt so right.

"You know I don't remember you being this good of a boyfriend to Suzie." She said.

"Well I don't stumble words with you, and I can still gaze at you dreamily and still know what my next motive of action will be. You don't turn my brain to mush, but you do it to my heart." He said.

Somehow that had alarmed Moze, with a quick kiss, and a quick reply "I gotta go, I'll call you after school? And I'm really looking forward to our pizza, movie, and video game Friday! Since it's the weekend and all" She rambled and added a small punch to the arm.

"Yeah, of course." He replied nervously, feeling the urge to relieve the pain from his arm.

She got out of Ned's grasp and ran away quickly. Ned was going to follow her, but decided against it. He felt it was a moment that he had to give her the space she needed. He banged his head to his locker, regretting it shortly, stuck now with a sharp pain on his head and his arm, quickly he whipped out the guide and scribbled in "**Mushy minds could equal mushy love talk, don't let it come too fast. Try to avoid at all costs. It can cause damage. Reasons as to why this happens is still a mysterious to mankind as we know it.**"

* * *

And that would be chapter one. Hope it's good enough for you guys. Other than the NedXMoze, CookieXLisa , and LoomerXSuzie, are there any other couples you'd like to see, let me know in the review and thanks for reading! 


	2. SSG To: Anxiety

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from "NDSSG". I want to thank everyone for the feedback to this story, it's been inspiring As for length, expect it to be lengthy, it's the only way I can get my vision out in detail. Thank you so much again for the feedback it's been overwhelming! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Survival Guide To: Anxiety (similar to stress theory)

"So, what if I said I made a big mistake? And that my goal for the summer is to get you back?" The girl asked timidly.

"_I don't know what I'd say… the day you moved, honestly, it felt like you basically took my heart, ripped it out, and threw it in the gutter". The boy answered.  
_

"_Well what if I picked it up, washed it off, dried it, and then gave it back to you?" She asked, almost in a pleading way.  
_

"_It wouldn't work. Moze already got to that before you did. I'm sorry." He replied._

And with that Suzie Crabgrass woke up startled. Sweat was protruding from her and she felt a twinge of pain in her heart, her stomach felt like it kept dropping lower and lower. She had had this nightmare ever since Ned Bigby, her ex-boyfriend, and Jennifer Mosely, her ex-best friend started going out. Suzie felt betrayed and extremely hurt. She had no idea what was going on with her mind and her emotions. She had been rather moody the moment she came back to James K. Polk. At first she felt the exuberated feeling of being able to graduate with her friends, being with Ned again, possibly picking up their relationship right where they left off. But now those hopes and dreams were crushed. Suzie laid back down in her bed, turning on the lamp on her nightstand to retrieve her cell phone. She opened it up to find that she had a text message. She checked it and saw that it was from Loomer saying, "Sweet dreams, Suzie I can't wait for tomorrow." Suzie smiled slightly and took in a few deep breaths.

"What are you going to do Crabgrass? You're still hung up on this Bigby kid and got yourself into a relationship with someone that you still don't understand." She said quietly to herself.

Suzie sighed and got up from her bed, stretching and preparing to go for a jog. It was the weekend, and being out at 5am in the morning was normal for her at this point. When she was away, she felt so alone and even more desolated from her parents. Suzie's father was so bent on trying to achieve Donald Trump millions, he never wanted his family to fall into a tight spot with financial problems ever again, and her mother was still stuck in a fantasy world of "Dukes of Hazzard". She still couldn't believe that she was close to being named Daisy Crabgrass. Nevertheless, Suzie knew that her parents wanted what was best for her, but how could they not have seen that what was best for her, was to stay at Polk, as she was finally at her prime. She left a note on the kitchen counter for her parents just incase, and situated her ipod arm sweatband to herself. She selected a random file outside of her Mozart folder from ages ago, and chose a song that she hoped would ease her mind. Once she had situated herself in a rhythmic pace, she ran with no inhibitions as to where she was going, how far she would go, and when she would stop. Song after song passed, the minutes stretched and turned into hours. Through the run, she thought of Loomer. He was sweet when he wanted to be, and true she had cut him down and chewed him a part, however in the end, they were both the same. They created these facades to fool people, to prove they were strong, but they both had a whimpering fool hiding beneath it all. Loomer was soft with Suzie, and given she was the only one he trusted, who was a girl anyway. She wanted to believe that things would work out between the both of them, but it couldn't be that way if he still had feelings for…Moze.

"_And there she goes, striking out with another beau of mine_." Suzie thought frustrated.

Suzie soon found herself running along with the newspaper boy, this was when she knew she had to stop and rest. Breathing heavily she stopped by a nearby curb and rested, relaxing her limbs. The neighborhood she was in appeared to be a roundabout dead end. The houses were amazing, almost eerie at the same time since they all looked alike. She wasn't too familiar with where she was but knew somehow felt at ease. She picked apart at all the thoughts going through her mind that involved Loomer. That could be saved for another day. At that moment she had wished that she carried a water bottle, but swallowed her pride and toughened it out. She was used to it in circumstances such as these. She closed her eyes and propped her head down against her knees, listening carefully to the song coming from her ipod "Feeling A Moment" by Feeder.

How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when the rain clouds come pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you

Turning to face what you've become  
Bury the ashes of someone  
Broken by the strain  
Trying to fill that space inside  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do can't help myself

How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when the rain clouds come pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do

Don't ever feel  
that you're alone  
I'll never let you down  
I'll never leave you dry  
Don't fall apart  
Don't let it go  
Carry the motion  
Carry the motion back to me

Feeling the moment slip away  
Feeling the moment slip away  
Cause I'm just like you

[Quick A/N: It's an amazing song, if you download it and listen to it at this particular time, you'll get into it, trust me )

The song hit every nerve of anxiety that Suzie tried to suppress and keep hidden, soon she was over the edge. She thought back to the field trip and thought of her anger. Thought of her envy when she first saw Moze and Ned walking hand and hand together on the bus ride back to James K. Polk. She was hurting more than she would ever admit to herself. She thought of herself standing alone at that Rose Garden, expecting to see Ned or Moze pop up from the rose bush again, but when she saw neither of them, she knew what must have happened and tried to accept the end from there. As much as she wanted to hate him, to be angry, to call him the worst boyfriend ever, she knew Ned wasn't. He was probably one of the best things that had happened to her. As for Moze, Suzie looked through her cell phone, skimming through the contacts, until it ended on "Jennifer Mosely". She was tempted to hit the send button, for the past few days Moze had never failed to call Suzie at night. But those calls went unanswered. In the back of Suzie's mind, she felt that Ned and Moze really had something special all along, she just was too stubborn to admit. But even after all the times she had asked Moze to confess, she remembered Moze would always just tell her abruptly "Don't worry, we're just friends."

"Just friends? What a joke…and to think we were best friends…" Suzie said softly.

Getting up, she tucked her phone away, and began running again, this time to head home, still stuck with her torment.

* * *

"Ned sweetheart, Jennifer's here! Are you ready yet?" Mrs. Bigby yelled up the stairs. 

"Hold on! I can't find a clean shirt!" Ned yelled back.

"Make sure you find clean underwear too sweetie! I just bleached them again last night so then you don't get that embarrassing-" She began

"MOM, STOP!" He screamed out, slamming the door.

Ned whipped out more post-its from his drawer and scribbled down "**Discuss with your parents what's alright to say with company and what's not alright to say, especially when your special someone is in the house! It lessens the blow of anxiety.**"

When he had finished, he nodded with triumph, "Great tip to add to the theory, now I really just need a clean shirt." He said anxiety building up once again as he rummaged through his unruly, unkempt room.

Downstairs, Mrs. Bigby shook her head and turned to Moze who was seated at the kitchen, enjoying pancakes, freshly made, trying hard not to break out in hysterics.

"Lovely morning." Moze said still straining to contain her laughter.

Mrs. Bigby sighed and continued to cook replying with, "Yes, a very lovely morning, minus my little Neddy, the very lazy procrastination willed son, who needs to hurry up so then we can go prom shopping! Oh Jennifer, you have no idea how excited I am."

"I'm glad Mrs. Bigby, I'm pretty excited too." Moze replied.

"And to think you and Neddy are going as a couple. Oh, I've already discussed it with your mother, we have to take pictures until our cameras break and send copies to all the relatives!" Mrs. Bigby exclaimed.

Moze felt a sudden panic attack rush through her. As thrilled as she was that she was easily accepted in the Bigby family was Ned's girlfriend, she didn't know if she could live with the birth of preplanned prom photos.

"What are you thinking? This could have been worse. You got off easy Moze! You don't have to battle for the acceptance, you've had it since the sandbox days! And now you're freaking out about a measly few photos!?" Moze thought to herself vehemently.

Then Moze had a flash of what it could have ended up being. The photos aligning themselves, shot after shot, and both sides of the family hanging them up in their living rooms explaining to their colleagues the extent of the romance. "Oh, they've known each other since their younger years, we knew this would happen eventually. I'm sure they're falling in love as we speak and eventually they're going to marry, we can feel it." Getting out of the flash of the future, Moze screamed internally, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Dating was one thing, but marriage?

"Are you alright Jennifer?" Mrs. Bigby asked worried.

Snapping out of it, she looked up to her and said "Huh? Oh, yeah Mrs. Bigby, I think it's just my stomach acting up a little bit."

"Oh no, I hope it wasn't the pancakes, did I undercook them?" Mrs. Bigby asked.

"No! No, they're fine. You've always been an excellent cook, it's probably just a temporary thing." Moze said smiling slightly.

Mrs. Bigby smiled at her warmly and then looked at her wristwatch. "Ned Bigby! Get down this instant, you have to have breakfast before we leave!"

Soon enough, Ned came down minutes later, slightly disheveled, but at least he had clean clothes on. He ended up picking a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red striped over shirt to wear. He messed around with his perfectly messy brown hair, he even managed to flail around in the air trying to get his converse all stars on, checking to make sure he was presentable.

"Hair perfectly messy, check. Fly zipper up, check. Shoelaces tied, check. Breath minty fresh, check." Ned said to himself.

"You look fine. Sit down and eat you dork." Moze said laughing.

Ned walked over to the table and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. They made the standards to never be affectionate whenever a parental unit was in plain sight. As written in the guide, "**A peck on the cheek or a simple hug is harmless. It's fine to do in front of any company you don't want to be affectionate around. Hold hands at your own risk**" Ned sat down across from Moze and Mrs. Bigby placed a plate of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon in front of him.

"Dig in." Mrs. Bigby said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Mom." Ned said immediately digging in with his fork and knife.

"I don't get it, where does it all go?" Moze said staring at Ned questionably.

"A deep black hole. That's what myself and Mr. Bigby concluded." Mrs. Bigby said half jokingly and half sentimental.

(Quick A/N: I'm about to introduce a version of Mr. Bigby. As Ned never mentions his father in the series, I wanted to use my imagination and write him in, but couldn't see anything quirky just yet. So sorry, if the serious tone is a bit much. Do continue!)

The subject of Ned's dad was a hard one for both herself and Ned. Mr. Bigby was enlisted into the army the day Ned had entered the fourth grade. It had been a hard couple of years for them both having to deal with the fear that he could die over in the war. Every two weeks, they would receive letters from him and trinkets. Recently Ned had received an army dog tag with his fathers name inscribed on one side, the other side said "I'll be home soon Neddy." Ned scarfed down the last bite he had taken and got up from his seat. Suddenly his appetite had lessened, he walked over to his mother and just watched her intensively. She looked down to the counter and braced herself, looking down to her wedding ring, clutching on to the locket Mr. Bigby had given her the day before he had left.

"You alright mom?" Ned asked softly.

Mrs. Bigby took a deep breath and shook her nerves to rid the ongoing anxiety attack she felt just dying to surge through her. "I'll be fine dear. Just have to compose myself. Do you mind cleaning up the kitchen, I'll be ready in a few minutes and we can go." She replied.

Ned just nodded. She looked at her son and cupped his face into hands. She pushed back her perfectly messy but curly brown hair by whipping her head back, and stared into his blue eyes with her equally blue eyes.

"Thank goodness for you Ned." She said.

Mrs. Bigby placed a kiss on his forehead, took off the apron she was wearing and heading up the stairs calming herself. Ned stood in his place for a few moments, until he scrounged through his pockets getting out the tiny post it notes. "**Sometimes the best way to deal with anxiety is to just take a few moments to yourself. And if not, a helping hand goes a long way.**" He tucked the post it away back into his pocket, and turned back to look over at the kitchen table. Moze was no longer sitting there, and the table was clear. He heard running water coming from the other section of the kitchen, in the pantry room. He opened the door and saw Moze washing up the plates and placing them in the dish holder.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey you." She said, looking over to him smiling.

"You don't have to do that you know." He said trying to pry the dishes from her hands.

Moze stopped him, pushed him away, and finished up the last of the plates. "I know I don't have to, but I wanted to. You guys were having a moment. It's the least I can do." She replied.

Moze dried her hands and together they walked out of the pantry. Moze knew how to handle herself when situations like this occurred. She gave Ned the space he needed and eventually normal conversation would pick up. But that was back when they were just best friends. As the best friend she was just the shoulder he could lean on, and now as his girlfriend, she didn't know what his next motive of action was. She felt scared that she didn't know what to do next. Until, Ned just leaned himself onto her shoulder, processing a few thoughts in his mind. He then looked up into her big brown eyes. She smiled at him warmly and from there he felt a warmth in his heart. He placed his hands on her face and grazed his fingers on her face. He nudged himself against her pressing his forehead against hers, both of them closing their eyes.

"Feeling better?" She asked softly.

"Much better." He replied softly. "Thank goodness for you."

Pulling away, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What are best friends for right?" She said.

"Basically everything that you stand for." He replied moving her hair back over her shoulders.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Bigby came down the stairs, keys in hand ready to go shopping. The mood had picked up and soon they were joking around once again. Mrs. Bigby had told Ned about the picture plan and he had gotten just as uncomfortable as Moze had. Ned had never actually met many of Moze's relatives other than her parents and maybe a few aunts and uncles. Whereas Moze almost knew Ned's entire family tree, at least the family members who were alive and well any way. The Bigby's were incredibly big on family reunions. Once in a while Moze and Cookie would be invited to save Ned's sanity against them. Cookie was always known to them as the computer whiz that Ned should have been more like to receive millions like Bill Gates someday, and Moze was the definition of girl next door with the tom boy streak, complete Bigby material in their eyes. With their relationship blossoming, Ned could only imagine the catastrophic situations that could happen now that Moze was his girlfriend. Getting to the mall Ned, Moze, and Mrs. Bigby walked into "After-hours Formalwear" to pick out the perfect fit tuxedo for Ned.

"Oh with you sprouting up a foot and a few inches, we don't have to mend your pants anymore!" Mrs. Bigby said.

Ned sighed exasperated and followed Mrs. Bigby around the store, holding tightly onto Moze's hand.

"Jennifer, what color is dress?" Mrs. Bigby asked.

"Red." Moze answered.

"A deep crimson red or a bright fire engine red?" She asked.

"It's a pretty bright red. Made out of satin and silk." She replied.

"Really now? That must be extremely elegant." She said.

"Oh it is. My mom actually got it at "Lord And Taylor". It's gorgeous." She said feeling excitement.

Ned could feel how Moze had seemed to let loose and this put him in better spirits. He let go of Moze's hand and let her venture off with his mom. Pulling out the trusty post-it once again "**The best anxiety killer is knowing the person you're feeling it towards is relaxed. Follow them and have the same attitude**" Mrs. Bigby looked over to Ned scribbling away shaking her head.

"Oh Ned, please I thought we were going to relax on getting tips for the guide today." She said.

"Sorry Mom, but with life comes trouble and with trouble I come with tips and advice to squash it." Ned said almost heroically.

Moze rolled her eyes and pushed some clothing over to Ned. "Here, try these on."

Moze and Mrs. Bigby ended up choosing three contenders for Ned to try on. And formulating in Ned's mind was the perfect plan to add what he had in store for Moze the following week at prom.

"Hey mom?" Ned yelled outside of the dressing room.

"Yes honey?" Mrs. Bigby said.

"You wanna come in and see how this looks? I think I like it." Ned said, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Sure honey." Mrs. Bigby said.

"Oh well, while you're in there, do mind if I just head out of here to another store? I wanted to pick up some jewelry to go with the dress." Moze asked.

"Not at all Jennifer. I'll tell Ned. Just meet us at the food court when you're done." Mrs. Bigby said.

Moze agreed and went on her way. She wanted to find the best suiting jewelry that wasn't too girly, but not too butch. Yet everything she saw was either too flashy, too trashy, or just way never should be worn ever again. Defeated she walked over to the railing that showed below the floors that she could explore for more places. She headed over to the escalator, hands in her pockets, she couldn't help but feel troubled, as if she were being watched. As she boarded on, she felt a weight of pressure behind her stepping on. Turning back, hoping to see just a stranger, she heard "Thought you could get rid of me didn't you…"

* * *

Ouch cliffhanger on chapter 2. Remember to review don't hesitate! If there are any pairings or things to survive you want to read about, tell me! I'll write it. And chapter 3 will be up in no time. 


	3. SSG To: Old Flames

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that incorporates with "NDSSG". The feedback is still PHENOMENAL as always. And I was so inspired I managed to wrack up another rather lengthy chapter for you guys. (it's literally 12 pages on Microsoft word). But it should appease you if I don't update quickly. Enjoy as always! And remember to review!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**: Survival Guide To: Old Flames

"Oh it's perfect! Jennifer will love this. You'll look so adorable together!" Mrs. Bigby raved.

"I don't know…you don't think it makes me look too James Bond-ish?" Ned said whipping around with his hands in the form of a gun.

Mrs. Bigby rolled her eyes and lightly tapped the back of his head. "Neddy please, for once you're going in nice formal clothes. No more of these flannels under the tux jacket." She said.

"But I like that style! It makes me who I am." He said defiantly.

"Well for one night, you'll be the formal, Bigby, Ned Bigby." Mrs. Bigby said creating the gun form with her hands and going back to back with Ned.

"Fine." He said laughing slightly."

Ned changed out of the tuxedo, which would be a complete surprise to Moze, as he and his mom had decided. While waiting in line to pay, Ned felt around in his pocket and realized he had left an important item that he needed to get fixed in the car.

"By the way mom?" He said

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you know any jeweler stores in this mall?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Actually I do. One of my co-workers actually owns one in this mall. Why? You're not planning on grabbing a ring and hitching with Jennifer are you?" She joked..

Something about that idea trembled at his mind. He shook away his nerves.

"More like a surprise that I stashed in the car for Moze. Do you think I could get something done to it?" He said.

And without another word, Mrs. Bigby graciously paid for Ned's outfit and they both went back to the car to retrieve the surprise. "Make me proud Ned." She said. Holding the box in his hand, Ned felt confident. He walked up to the jewelry handing them the box.

"And what would you like to have done sir?" The teller asked.

"I need this," Ned handed him a piece of paper. "Inscribed into those items please."

"Right away." The teller replied.

"When will they be ready?" Mrs. Bigby asked. "And how much?"

"This will be around fifty dollars each. And if you want diamonds encrusted into the mold, it'll be an extra seventy five." The teller said.

"Put diamonds on this one then." Ned said, pointing to one of the items.

Mrs. Bigby smiled and took out her checkbook. Ned then stopped her. "I'll pay for it." He said, taking out an envelop that contained quite a bit of money.

"Ned, Moze, and Cookie Inc. always springing well at the last minute." He said kissing some of the wads goodbye.

"That'll be $175." The teller said. "And these will be done within a week."

"Perfect." Ned said smiling. Walking out of the store, he discarded the original box and dug his hands into his pockets, Mrs. Bigby had put her arm around him, messing with his hair a little, beaming with admiration, he felt fulfilled.

Ned and Mrs. Bigby walked over to the food court, arguing on the way on what they wanted to eat. Ned was feeling a need for fast food, while Mrs. Bigby wanted a contemporary snack of soft pretzels and a smoothie. Eventually they agreed on one of the many food types they could never pass down. They sat at one of the tables at the food court, enjoying Chinese food. They tapped their chopsticks together, continuing to enjoy their meal as Ned would make little ninja noises and swipe away at the rice. In between bites, Ned looked around anxiously to see where Moze was. She had been separated from them for about an hour and though he knew that girls loved to shop, Moze wasn't the girly girl type to shop for an hour straight. Soon his mind started to formulate the idea that possibly Suzie was in the mall, and she had tried to pursue her before he had the chance to talk first.

"_Or maybe, she was possibly abducted by aliens!_" Ned thought to himself.

"What ever you're thinking, it wasn't aliens..." Moze said behind him.

Turning back he looked up and saw Moze staring down at him. "How'd you know I was thinking that?" Ned asked.

"Because you do this questionable tilt with your head when you think up of stuff like this. You've done it for years." She said laughing, as she kissed him on the cheek and took her seat next to him.

"See Neddy, I knew you'd find a girl who knew you inside and out someday." Mrs. Bigby said, chomping down on an egg roll.

"Lo mein?" Ned said quickly before his mom could say anything else that would be crucially damaging.

"Gladly." Moze replied taking the last pair of chopsticks on the tray and picking at the container.

Ned looked at her and saw that though Moze seemed normal, there was something tense about her. Something was wrong, he could always tell when something was wrong. Even when Moze never wanted to speak of it, she didn't need to say any words, he could just feel it in her presence. He wanted more than anything to just be alone with her, to figure out what was wrong, to help her.

"You alright Moze?" Ned asked.

"Oh me? Yeah I'm just fine." Moze said covering up her eyes a little by pinching at the bridge of her nose.

Ned looked closer and could have sworn he saw a tint of red in her eyes, and a tearstain upon her right cheek.

"Alright guys, how about we take this stuff back to the car? And maybe we can have free leisure voyage time. I'll go my way to get these great curtains on sale!" Mrs. Bigby said.

Ned sat amazed. It was almost as if his mom was reading his mind, Then again, maternal instinct never was a factor that failed.

"Not at all. Let's go for it." Moze replied.

"Do you mind if we do some separate leisure voya-"Ned began.

"Don't be silly Ned." Moze started "Lets go with her to the curtain shop. I heard it's got really nice material. Maybe they'll need help cleaning!"

Ned looked at her completely puzzled. He knew usually Moze never was concerned about cleaning profusely unless she had something to hide. And still with those next couple of hours of going to stores his mother wanted to go to, Moze still didn't spill on what was bugging her.

"Just give it time…that's all it needs." Ned muttered under his breath.

The rest of the day, nothing still, and when they had departed from each other, the kiss was passionate with a hint of grief. It was then he knew that something was wrong, she just wasn't willing to say just what it was.

* * *

It played in her head over and over. Faymen Phorchin. How could he have returned so suddenly? So abruptly? She pictured the scene, her walking awkwardly around the mall, away from the level that the food court was on, stepping away from the escalator, turning around to see his smiling face after hearing his words "_Thought you could get rid of me didn't you…"_. Telling her to pardon him for his manners to try to play a prank on her, a very poor one at that. In actuality it was creepier than it was funny. It was strange to be walking side by side with Faymen once again. It was even worse that every few seconds he would try to put his arm around her or hold her hand. She felt a pang of guilt and confusion consuming her. When she let go of her feelings for Faymen the day she found out Ned liked her, she gave away all inhibitions for him. She did like Faymen but she found that her feelings were not as strong for him as they were for Ned. Faymen didn't even know that Ned and Moze were going out. 

"_Jennifer, I wanted to give you this." Faymen said, taking a box out of his pocket. "Now that I am back, I want to give you the sacred stone, to keep this time. So then I will always come back to you._

"_Faymen, I-" Moze began._

"_Shh, no words my love. Just kiss me." Faymen said coming in for a kiss._

"_Faymen, wait! Please!" Moze said pushing him away._

She looked down to the box to see the beautiful stone necklace with all its vibrant colors. Then she looked back up to the troubled Faymen. She sighed and tried to choose her words carefully.

"_Faymen, I need to tell you the truth. And I really hope you don't hate me for this." Moze began. _

"_I'm listening, what's wrong Jennifer?" Faymen said concerned._

"_When you left, I-…well, I-I found someone new." Moze continued. She waited for the information to sink in and went on. "It's actually someone you know. Someone you always told me you were jealous of…"_

"_You're now steady with Ned?" Faymen asked. _

_Moze nodded and handed back the box to Faymen. "We've been going out probably a couple of days after you left. After the big field trip to the museum…" She said. _

"_I see.." He said quietly._

"_I don't want there to be any hard feelings on this Faymen. I did like you. And I know you liked me as well… but-" She said._

"_Jennifer, it was more than liking you. I was crazy about you. As vice principal Crubbs said, I had puppy love for you. I couldn't eat, sleep, or concentrate. Even while I was gone for that short time in Brazil." He said._

"_Extremely short Faymen…you were probably gone for maybe a week and a half." She said._

"_Well…we are fast." He said. _

"_Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked. _

"_The truth is Jennifer, when I told you that the two loves of my life was soccer and you, I didn't realize which one was stronger, until I had left. You never left my mind, and I failed miserably at giving soccer everything I had. And I realized it was because I had left everything with you." He said. "Jennifer, I'm close to being laid off. And I came back here to America to see you to heal myself. Thinking if I knew I had you to come back to, I would play better, to play for you."_

"_Faymen…look, I think it's sweet of you to say all of this. But the truth is for me, before you left, I wasn't sure how I felt about you versus how I felt about Ned. That's why I did that Teen Zine quiz on you. You aced it, but it was just a stupid test out of a stupid magazine. And soccer is your part of your dreams, don't let someone like me consume your dreams. Can you understand that?" She said._

"_But Jennifer, isn't it a custom in this country that when you ace a test, you receive your reward?" He asked._

"_Sometimes, but this is different Faymen, this is life." She said. _

"_And if I told you I would fight for you?" He asked._

"_I'd have to tell you no. I think it'd be better if you just let me go. Focus on soccer, and be that amazing soccer player." She replied._

Moze and Faymen stood in front of each other for a few minutes. As bad as Moze did feel, she knew the only way to deal with an old flame that still had feelings for you but you just didn't have them back, was to **tell them the complete truth, no matter how harsh it may have been**.

"_Please accept this Faymen. I know it hurts, but you are a great catch. Some girl out there will be swept off her feet by you, and you can give this stone to her." Moze said trying to break the ice._

"_I cannot do that Jennifer." Faymen said, pushing the box into her hands._

"_Faymen I can't accept this from you." Moze pleaded. _

"_But you must Jennifer. For just like my heart, it belongs to you. It will always belong to you. Even if I go with nothing to return the favor." Faymen said sadly_

"_Faymen, please don't do this." Moze said, tears of frustration were starting to form in her eyes._

"_Jennifer, please don't cry." Faymen said taking her into his arms for a small embrace._

Moze shook away from the fresh memory, holding on to her puppy bear and sitting at the corner crevice of her bed. She looked over to her dresser and there in its case was the stone. She didn't want to touch it, not even look at it. She wanted to cry, but she felt she didn't have much left to shed. Moze wasn't much of a tearjerker, and even when she did cry it was short and brief, but very draining. She did her share of crying at the mall after leaving Faymen. She felt as if she was in a romantic movie gone terribly wrong, as if each of her steps were in slow-motion and he just stood watching her fade away. She still hadn't told Ned about her encounter, and she feared of the damage that it could do if he found out. She remembered the night that followed after Lisa and Cookie's first pizza date, walking home hand in hand with Ned for the first official day of them being a couple.

"_So I can still tell you anything right?" Ned asked. _

"_Well, I am still technically your best friend. Just got a new title to me." Moze replied. _

"_To be honest, I shouldn't have let that whole triangle go so far. I wanted to tell you about my feelings, but when I saw Suzie-" He began._

"_I know. I froze too." She replied. "And you know for a while there, I thought it was a sign." _

"_Telling you what?" He asked._

"_Telling me that you and I were meant to just stay friends. We did take a huge step here you know." She said._

Ned and Moze walked in silence for a block or two before he finally let out the last of his small confession. "I really wished that Faymen would disappear so it'd be easier. I mean, after hiding out in the janitors room for about half the day-" He began.

"_Oh yeah, I remember that. Sweeney wondered why you weren't present even though he'd seen you in homeroom." She said laughing._

"_Well I'm sorry, I was just a little freaked about that test of yours. Which by the way, I still hold that it wasn't Ned Bigby who took it. It was Den Ybgib." He reemphasized. _

_Moze laughed. "Ned Bigby, Den Ybgib, The Wild Boy-" She said, hearing an African chant song in her head as she said the last three words. "I'd take you no matter who, or what you are. I've been through it all with you. _

"_Yeah, and I intend to keep it that way. You're only half way there Moze." He joked._

"_Really? Cause I thought after this, it was pretty much the end." She said smiling at him._

They had gotten to her front porch, facing each other, holding hands.

"_I did say I'm ready if you are." He said._

"_And I said bring it on." She said still smiling._

"_Oh, it's already been brought." He said, with overdramatic triumph._

She laughed and they succumbed to their second kiss as a couple on the porch. They could have sworn they heard the soft music in their heads.

"_I think we should revise it to best day ever." He said breathlessly._

"_Agreed." She said. _

"_Also, we have to promise there will be absolutely no holding back. We're still the same people, just on a new step. Agreed?" He said._

Moze didn't answer him, she simply just kissed him and there they felt complete. Breaking out from the second imagination, Moze sat and thought, "_I really need to stop thinking so much._"

She pushed back her curtains and saw the sun was starting to set. She looked across the yard to see if Ned had ever decided to close up his blinds, but just like the typical person he was, he still hadn't gotten around to it. She could see him writing fervently on a piece of paper with a guitar on his lap. He had gotten better with taking steps to "rock out" or as he said "_Just want to be a rock star_." It seemed Ned Bigby was working closer to that dream. She saw him strumming away at the guitar, opening his mouth to let out a certain symphony that she wished she could hear. Truthfully she'd never heard Ned truly sing with a serious tone. He looked so concentrated. And she felt herself falling more for him with the sight of him working so hard.

"I can't keep this from him." She said out loud. "It wouldn't be right. And I can't ruin it. I can't ruin us. I won't let this ruin us.

Moze picked up her cell phone and pressed the speed dial number one.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey you. See you haven't gotten your blinds situated yet." She said.

"How did you…ohhh." He said, looking out through the window.

He saw her clearly, she waved to him and he almost fell out of his chair.

"Working hard?" She asked.

"A little bit, just writing a tempo here or there." He said.

"Well…can you take a break? I kind of want to hang out. Talk a little bit." She said.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you in…now." He said with a smile.

"Sounds great." She said hanging up the phone.

Before Ned had gotten out of his room, he had closed the blinds shaking his head, grabbed his converses and jetted out the door. Moze stuck her cell phone in her back pocket called out to her parents to say she was going for a walk around the block with Ned. Of course they would never mind. And as she opened the door, Ned was already there waiting for her. They were alone at last. For a few moments they were enjoying each others company without saying anything to each other. It was the best connection they had ever felt with anyone, to be able to be in comfortable silence without anything being awkward. Yet Ned was still worried about Moze, even as she clung herself onto him, he could have sworn he felt her trembling.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said softly into her ear.

"I don't want you to hate me too." She replied, fighting back tears.

"How could I ever hate you? You're my best friend and my girlfriend, I could never hate you." He said.

Ned laced his arm around Moze's waist and they continued their walk around the block, passing by each house that they had known since their toddler years. Moze tried so hard to sustain any sign of weakness that would show in her face. She was strong, she wasn't known to cry and truthfully the last time Ned had ever seen her cry was when she had fallen down on the sidewalk scraping her knee, and that was when they were only six years old.

"Can you tell me your tips on old flames?" She asked breaking the silence.

"**Never let an old flame get under your skin.**" He said quietly. "Why?"

"Anything else?" She asked.

"**Always be straightforward no matter how hard it is.**" He replied.

"And what if you're with someone and you encounter an old flame?" She asked.

"**Let them down as easy as you can. Feelings may get hurt including your own, but sometimes it's for the best.**" He said.

"Then I did the right thing?" She questioned to herself out loud.

"Did what right Moze?" He asked.

Moze sighed, cupped her face into her hands, and then looked at him with glassy eyes. Ned took her hands away from her face and held on to them tightly.

"Moze you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong? What happened?" He asked urgently.

Moze looked at Ned with her big brown eyes and got lost into his blue eyes, feeling the strength and security to pull through with telling him about her encounter with Faymen. She had went into full detail about their conversation, about how Faymen was still in love with her, about how he had wanted her to keep the necklace, and how he wouldn't accept it back from her. About how she was supposedly the cause of why he performed so badly for his new soccer team. About how he had voiced his true opinions on his jealousy towards Ned and that if she had nothing to say about him to fight back for her, he would fight back.

"It's the guilt Ned. It's guilt that's eating me up inside, and as much I didn't want to hurt him, I thought about you the whole time. And I thought about how happy I am when I'm with you, and I thought about how I didn't want him to ruin that." She cried.

And there, for the first time in years of ever being seen, Ned saw a tear stray from Moze's eyes. He swiped them away briskly with his thumb, and kissed her tenderly.

"I just didn't want him to hate me, and then I just felt like, I was the bad person. But I know I like you, I like you more than I probably know right now, and as much as it scares me, I couldn't fight off that feeling. As much as he was pleading with me to fight it." She continued.

"Moze, it's okay. It's fine." He began.

"And then he went on about how I took a risk of everything with our friendship to go into a relationship. Ned, it just scared me." She said.

"It's fine to be scared Moze. I mean, I was scared too. I don't want to lose you as my girlfriend and I don't want to lose you as my best friend. You're the one person that's mattered over the little things in life. Moze, I don't hate you. I'm proud of you." He said.

"Then why do I feel so rotten?" She said quietly.

"Because it's always hard to face an old flame who you had feelings for. **Sometimes closure is one of the hardest things to face**." He replied. "But I think you did it just fine."

"I tried to give back the necklace and everything, but he kept refusing. So it's at home on a desk somewhere, just sitting there. And I left leaving him with his silence. It hurt, honestly it hurt pretty bad to know I did that to a friend. And that necklace, it's just going to plague me." She said.

"You can survive it. A little tip though **any time an old flame gives you an item to remember them, it's okay to put it somewhere you can look back in a couple of years, cause by then, it'll be a memory to look back too, with no consequences**." He said.

"So I should put it with the rest of the memory items I have." She said.

"Well, if you leave it out in the open, it'll be like the tell-tale heart only in Brazilian necklace form. And if it keeps calling for you, I may be a little worried and have to send you to the nice quiet place." He said matter of factly.

Moze punched him in the stomach slightly laughing for the first time in the conversation, and then wrapped her arms around Ned. Her big brown eyes protruding into his blue eyes and she felt an overwhelming emotion overcome her, yet she contained herself. Her lips were trembling and yet no sound came out. She didn't know if it was more of a silent cry of grief or a silent cry of triumph that she got over the confrontation and Ned was still by her side one hundred percent.

"With everything that happened today, I can understand why you didn't want to talk to Suzie." She said.

Ned froze for a second, clearing his throat. He looked into Moze's eyes, deeply entranced, and sighed. He kissed her eyelids, and then kissed her lips to stop the trembling. He took her hand and rubbed her knuckles to calm her down. Moze kissed him once again, and they continued their walk around the park once again, feeling stronger than ever, and yet Ned had a cloud of guilt above him for not confessing that he had seen and talked to Suzie about an hour before he had seen Moze. **Old flames, they take a literal term of meaning. They burn and keep burning. And the only way to let it die down is time itself.**

"_But how can I get what Suzie said out of my head_." Ned thought. "_When she told me…she still liked me. And that she was going to fight for me and everything else…_."

"Ned?" She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What? Yeah the sky is pretty blue." He replied quickly.

"What's going on?" She said, arching her eyebrow.

Ned sighed and looked at Moze and said "I guess we both got the double wham on old flame confrontations today. Specifically ones who want to fight for us…"

"You saw Suzie…" She began. "And you talked to her…"

"Yeah. Pretty much." He said, letting go of her hand and scratching the back of his head. "She said a lot of pretty deep things."

"Like?" She said.

"Well…she still has feelings for me." He said.

"Kind of figured that if she's fighting back for you." She said, beginning to walk again, folding her hands together. "What else?"

"She said I was apparently one of the people she thought was worth coming back for to Polk." He said

"And let me guess, Loomer's in there too?" She said rolling her eyes. "What a joke."

"Actually…he's not. And she said you were in that list of people." He said quietly.

Moze stopped in her tracks, completely stunned. "She did?" She asked softly.

"Yeah…" He began. "And there was a complete of tears here and there, and then she tried to kiss me…"

"She did what?" She said alarmed and angry.

"Moze, relax, I didn't let her. I moved away and she fell to the floor." He said reassuringly.

"How could she just- after telling you that- what?!" She exclaimed.

"The thing with old flames is, **they never seem to make any sense in the first confrontation**. So maybe if I talk it out a little more, get her to move on and let go, she'll understand and learn from it." He said.

"Ned, what if she tries to kiss you again each one of those times, and actually succeeds." She asked.

"It wouldn't mean a thing. Moze, she can't kiss me and send that spark of fireworks in my head like you do." He said.

Moze edged closer to him, smiling and taking his hands in hers. "And honestly, you're a better kisser than her." He added.

"Great, stuck with the old flames who have trouble kissing." She said softly, chuckling.

"Yeah, but without learning from that, it wouldn't have gotten us here." He said. "What ever happens happens. But right now, it's you I'm focused on. And surviving the rest of the two weeks of Polk. And what ever comes our way, we can survive it."

"Everything happens for a reason?" She said.

"Everything happens for a reason." He said reassuringly, and then kissed her deeply.

They went hand in hand again, walking towards the first lit streetlight creating another beautiful memory to remember.

* * *

And voila for chapter 3. Review if you wish and I hope it met with your standards. Chapter 4 to be up and running soon. However, honestly answer: would you mind if I had it in different chapter parts? Cause right now I'm pretty much exceeded the number of pages chapter 3 is right now. (it's the prom chapter btw D) Let me know, and again I'm really flattered with all the favorite alerts and stuff, be sure to review though at the same time!


End file.
